It's Just Only a Little While, Right?
by cheng
Summary: One-Shot. Tomoyo goes away for a while leaving eriol to his own little worried world. hahahaa R&R.


I just had a compelling feeling to write a one-shot. I don't know what exactly got me to write this. OH I remember. I listening to 1000 no Kotoba (piano version) and it was so beautiful it made my heartache. I even started tearing up. And then I cheered myself up by listening to techno and playing Stepmania. HAHAA.

Maybe it's out of the need to cheer myself up. Today I was told that one of my friends, who's like a little sister to me, was found missing as of yesterday night. Sigh. I hope she's alright.

Important: Eriol in this fic didn't have any romantic relation with Kaho AND Eriol is upset with Tomoyo having to leave because they are barely a couple AND Eriol's personality is different than what he is usually presented as. Heh. Gomen, gomen. I forgot to state that. Sorry for leaving those who read this earlier confused... oh and almost forgot to tell you that the lyrics are the english translation of the japanese version. heh. whoops.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. Mkays? You gots it? Hahahahaa.

"I'll come back. I promise." Tomoyo said as she hugged him real tightly. "I won't break it. I don't have the will to." In response, Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that time you promised you would pick me up from the airport that time I came back from my trip." She tilted her head back to look at him with a glare.

"Hey!"She said wacked him on the shoulder. "That was only once and Sakura and Syaoran had an 'end of the world' argument so I had to be there for her."

Eriol just laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "I was only joking." Tomoyo still had a jokingly skeptical look on her face but couldn't hold it for long. "Sure you were." She gave him a kiss and went to grab her handbag. They went hand in hand walking towards her gate until Eriol abruptly stopped. Tomoyo turned to face him with a confused expression then sighed.

"I'm only going to be in Hawaii for a while. Just until my concert tour finishes. Okay?" Tomoyo reassured him. Eriol gave her a slight frown before hugging her one last time. "If something happens to you, call me right away and I'll be there."

Eriol opened his mouth to say something but Tomoyo interrupted him. "And don't even think about using magic to come and be my bodyguard. I have enough bodyguards as it is." "I wasn't gonna—" "Ehp. I told Nakuru to keep you on check, and besides. You need to help keep your buddy Syaoran from committing suicide whenever he and Sakura fight." "But—" "And no wasting your magic coming to visit me out of nowhere. People will get suspicious and find out about you."

Eriol frowned, "But you only have one bodyguard and it'd keep me more at peace to watch after you myself." Tomoyo just stared at him with a 'would you cut it out' face. Eriol sighed and kissed her. "Okay, okay. I won't bother you but can you at least tell me how long you'll be gone." Eriol does have the power to predict and see the future but he promised Tomoyo and himself that he would live a human life as much as possible and get out of the habit of using magic out of convenience.

"I don't know yet but when I do, I'll give you a call okay."She kissed him, until they were interrupted by the airlines assistant at the entrance to her gate. "Ma'am your flight is going to leave in five minutes."

"Okay, thank you." She gave the attendant her ticket, but stopped and turned back and ran to Eriol and gave him one last hug and kiss. "I'll miss you." She giggled. "Okay I'm really going to go now. Bye!" She was going to go but Eriol didn't let go of her and she sighed. "Fine. I promise to call you every day." He had a boyish grin on his face, then kissed her, loosened his grip on her and kissed her hand. Then she was off.

(A month later)

Tomoyo still didn't know when she would get back and Eriol was now on the verge of destroying his magic binding spell around Tomoeda for his powers only and leaving to go get Tomoyo and drag her back to their shared house, well more like mansion.

Today, Eriol decided to lock himself in the music room playing and writing music about his unfortunate circumstance as of late. Nakuru came in with a sigh seeing Eriol just staring out the window. "Can you stop playing depressing music today, Eriol-sama? You could at least to put a happier resolution to your songs." Eriol just still stared out the window looking at the sun as it shone that afternoon. Nakuru, still not getting a response from him, turned to leave when he responded, "What would you like me to play then? If it's from one of your many video games, at least make it a decent one." Nakuru smiled and hopped over to the piano.

She pouted cutely for a second with a finger to her chin thinking of a good song that had a good effect on her from her games. She smiled and snapped her finger. "PERFECT. You should play 1000 words from Final Fantasy X-2."

Eriol just sighed out of tiredness.

She ran off and came back into the music room with her iPod and left him alone to listen to it and figure the song out.

Eriol just started out the window as he took in the lyrics and the music.

1000 no Kotoba (Final Fantasy X-2)

Are those words of yours  
Just a kindness of the dream?  
It even conceals  
All the lies  
It's unfair

Giving you the cold back  
To departing you  
I was listening  
You're fighting alone?  
It's unfair

"I'll return home"  
Your voice bypasses me  
I was stubborn  
And acted all tough  
As I turn back time  
Should I have called you?  
What if I shed tears asking you not to go?  
I can finally do  
Anything now

I couldn't say  
Those 1000 words  
I'll send them to  
Your distant back  
As wings

Those 1000 words  
I couldn't say  
Will lean against your  
Injured back  
And embrace you

The dream continues as  
I think of you  
Pretend to forget about  
Those days  
It's unfair

"I'll write you a letter"  
Your voice seems to look away  
I was stubborn  
And acted all tough  
As I turn back time  
Should I have gotten upset at you?  
What if I dropped my shoulders telling you I couldn't wait?  
I can finally do  
Anything now

Can you hear it?  
Those 1000 words  
I'll send them to  
Your unseen back  
As wings

Can you heart it?  
Those 1000 words  
Will lean against your  
Tired back  
And embrace you

Those 1000 words  
I couldn't say

I'll send them to your back  
As wings

Can you hear it?  
Those 1000 words

They'll lean against your back  
.....

Eriol smiled and laughed after listening to the song. He remembered that Tomoyo sang this song in one of her concerts at the college. Nakuru and her weird ways always had a way of making him smile again.

Eriol began to play the song on the piano with his eyes closed and a serious and calm expression written all over his face. As he was about the finish the song, he felt two arms wrap around him and rest on his shoulders and he messed up, but still kept playing.

"So I heard from Nakuru that you were moping around with 'emo' music." Tomoyo said as she laughed.

"Hello stranger. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She kissed him on the cheek. "I was very surprised that you didn't know I came in. Usually you'd be at the front door greeting me and stealing me away from everybody." She laughed. "BUT it was a good thing because I got to see you mess up on the piano for once."

Eriol finished his song and stood up and hugged Tomoyo and took in her scent.

"Okay, I need to go and visit Sakura now because she's having trouble shopping for Syaoran's anniversary gift and she's 'tearing the house down' as Kero-chan put it." She just laughed because she knew he wouldn't let go.

"Why are you leaving so soon? You owe me for leaving me for so long." Eriol counteracted and kissed her. Tomoyo just sighed and took her cell phone out of her pocket with Eriol still hugging holding her.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm afraid I can't help you today. This cute and terribly handsome stranger isn't feeling well and won't let me go so I'm going to have to ask for a rain-check." Sakura laughed in response. "Okay, okay. Eriol, I'm taking her from you tomorrow!"

"Hah. I'd like to see you try." Eriol said with a boyish grin and kissed Tomoyo again. Tomoyo just laughed. "Okay you two cut it out. I'll talk to you tomorrow, unless Eriol cuts off his phone lines and hides my cell phone, which I KNOW he WON'T. I'll be there." Tomoyo said as she glared for a second. "Okay, Tomoyo. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." "B—" Eriol clicked her phone off.

"That was a bit rude."

"Your fault for being away so long."

"Fine. I'll make it up to you. Do you wanna go somewhere or something? What do you want to do today?"

Eriol had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Tomoyo wacked him on the arm.

"Ewwww. NO! We're not even married yet!"

"Tomoyo, how could you think of me as so low as to wanting to do something like that?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Whatever. What is it then?"

"I'll do anything as long as it's with you."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"In Hawaii, I went to the arcade and I really like this one game they had and... but you might not wanna play it."

"Anything."

"OKAY." She took his hand and lead him out the door to his car and they drove off.

"So what game did you want to play anyways?"

"DDR."

I wrote this out of the need for something to do, BUT it would be really awesome if you reviewed. The button is just right there. It doesn't take much energy. Hahahahaaa.


End file.
